Mark You Mine
by Carerra Os
Summary: Derek notices something going on with Stiles that no one else has. This is Derek/Stiles with minor Jackson/Stiles read the warrning.


**Mark You Mine**

**Title: **Mark You mine

**Category: **Teen Wolf

**Genre: **Drama/ Romance/ Smut

**Ratting: **R for later chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Lots of Smut if you don't like don't read

**Paring: **Derek/Stiles and minor Jackson/Stiles

**Summary: **Derek notices something going on with Stiles that no one else has.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

_**A/N:**_**_ THIS IS PRETTY MUCH JUST SMUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._**

__Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!__

**Mark You Mine**

Derek could see it peeking out just under the hem of a sleeve, another bruise. Every time he saw the younger man there seemed to be a new one on his body somewhere and despite himself he couldn't help but feel concerned. The quirky teen was rambling a mile a minute like he always did when he was nervous but his mouth snapped shut with an audible click as he felt the older man's hand brush against his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a few minutes of just staring at the dark haired werewolf whose eyes were shining electric blue like they seemed to always be doing around him.

"Who did this?" Derek asked, callused fingers brushing very lightly over the purpling flesh still eliciting a flinch.

"No one, I tripped while running away from you the last time you got all throat rip-y on me." The brunet said, a clear lie to the werewolf as his heart skipped and his brown eyes looked at the ground, not to mention he would have remembered that.

"Stiles who did this?" He asked again, the growl in his voice causing the younger man to shrink back. "Scott?" He questioned, causing Stiles to look up at him eyes wide and a frown on his lips.

"No." He said, brown eyes turning a glare on him.

"Then who?" Derek asked again, his irritation showing though his voice.

"I al-" Stiles started only to be cut off by another growl, this one far more animal then he had ever heard come out of the other man in the past.

"Don't lie to me." He said, his voice little more than a growl, pulling the teen closer by his arm causing him to flinch slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." The brown eyed teen said, pulling all his courage up to spit those words out, sure he was afraid of Derek; he really could rip his throat out in seconds but he also felt like the other man wouldn't really kill him, even if he was always threatening to. Derek looked like he was about to say something ,maybe shake him, he didn't know but then his head was turning and he released him just as Scott came into view.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

Stiles was lying in bed later that night running his fingers lightly over the bruise on his arm ignoring the twinges of pain that this motion caused. His mind was per usual running a mile a minute and all his thoughts focused on Derek Hale who was normally the last person he ever wanted to think about. He had actually taken notice of him, Stiles, which surprised him as he thought the black haired man wanted nothing to do with him, but he had noticed something that no one else had.

Scott, his best friend, hadn't noticed. He was far to wrapped up in Allison to notice anything other than her and his dick. His own father was too consumed with the 'animal' attacks to pay more than a passing glance at him. However, Derek of all people had been the one to notice and it was driving him to the brink of insanity.

He sighed in irritation; he didn't know what to do. Closing his eyes he let a breath out through his nose. He needed sleep, it was already three AM and he hadn't been sleeping well at all these past few weeks. Clenching his fists in the sheets before slowly unclenching them; he knew the fastest way for him to get to sleep would be to jerk off but it brought fantasies he'd rather not have to the forefront of him mind, but the need for sleep was winning out.

Sighing again, he slowly slipped his hand down his pale, lightly muscled chest. Slipping it under his cotton sleep pants he wrapped it around his cock, stroking softly. It hardened quickly. He paused momentarily as, unbidden, an image of Jackson shoving him against a locker came to his mind, the other boy domineering treatment of him causing his cock to twitch. Instead of leaving bruises on his body however, the blonde would force him to his knees and drop the white towel from around his waist revealing his aching cock. Stiles would moan low in the back of his throat as the slightly older teen would press the tip of his cock to chapped lips, forcing them apart.

Stiles fisted his rock hard member faster as he thought about this; it had been a long time since any of his masturbation session involved Lydia Martin. Though he still harbored feelings for her he didn't know quite what they were anymore. It had started as men he didn't know; actors and models and he had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't that straight after all. Fantasizing about Jackson was just a no, no however. The blonde teen hated his guts for one, and every time he caught him Stiles ended up with a new bruise as Jackson's obsession with Scott evoked rage that led to a black and blue Stiles who still wouldn't tell him anything.

Groaning, there were hands in his hair keeping him in place as his face was fucked, causing him to gag a little as the thick member hit the back of his throat. He stroked faster as the member moved faster. Tilting his head up to look the other in the eyes, his widened in shock as instead of looking up at Jackson he was looking into the bright electric blue eyes of Derek Hale. Instantly he was coming; coming harder than he could ever remember doing. He stared up at the ceiling, wide eyed, this train of fantasies was only going to lead to trouble, if the werewolf ever found out he was going to rip his throat out for sure.

Rolling over, he grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped himself off ,making a face at the feeling. Sighing in agitation he knew he was unlikely to fall asleep after that but he pulled the blanket over himself anyhow and switched off his bed-side lamp, hunkering down for a restless night. He never saw the bright, electric blue eyes shining just outside his window or heard the soft scraping against the shingles as the man those eyes belonged to disappeared into the night.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

"You're ditching me again?" Stiles accused, the hurt in his eyes obvious to anyone that cared to notice which apparently his best friend did not.

"Allison wants me to come over and study." The newly bitten werewolf said, grinning broadly as he pulled a shirt over his naked torso. "Her parents won't be home until late." the grin only got wider and pissed Stiles off.

"You're already flunking, I'm sure 'studying' with Allison isn't going to do you any good." Stiles snapped out, a pout on his lips which he would totally deny.

"Stiles." Scott whined, turning to look at his best friend. "I'll come over later." He said, receiving no answer from the smaller teen he frowned and made his way out of the locker room, he was going to be late meeting Allison if he stayed any longer.

Stiles' pout deepened as he leaned back against the locker, sliding down till he was seated on the cold tile floor. He jumped slightly as he heard a locker slam near him and he looked up to see Jackson and no one else in the room. He got up quickly and headed towards the door, however before he made it more than a few steps he was slammed against the lockers.

"Are you ready to tell me what he's on?" Jackson growled out, however it was far less impressive than when Derek or even Scott growled at him in anger.

"I already told you he isn't on anything." Stiles said, trying to will any arousal away, this should not turn him on.

"That Derek guy came looking for him jacked up on something, so clearly you're lying." The blonde said, his voice threatening as well as his demeanor, as he tightened his grip on the brunet's arms bring forth a flinch as his bruises were likely to bruise more.

"He was sick, he isn't a drug dealer." The brown eyed teen said, feeling oddly defensive of the lonely werewolf. Jackson opened his mouth to argue when he was forcefully pulled away from the teen he was threatening. Stiles was in shock as he watched Derek throw the blonde across the room, the other teen sliding when he hit the floor. The brunet could tell the black haired man was barely containing the wolf as he stalked closer to the blonde looking up at him with terror in his eyes.

He wasn't sure what the older man's intentions were but he knew they wouldn't be good, so he quickly pulled himself together and grabbed the werewolf's arm. He regretted it almost instantly as those intense eyes focused on him causing him to shrink back as his scent spiked with arousal. Images of Derek pinning him against the wall and having his wicked way with him coming unbidden to the forefront of his mind. He pushed them away as best he could and focused his eyes on the man that was now looking at him in an unfathomable way.

"Uh, maybe we should go. Attacking students at school is generally not a good idea, especially when most of the town thinks you're a murderer." Stiles said, flinching as the werewolf growled, removing his hand from the arm as if he had been burned.

"Derek" He said, feeling a headache start to form. He just wanted to go home, dealing with all of this was taking all the energy he had, which wasn't much between doing werewolf research, nosing into his dad's official police business, and his dreams keeping him awake; he was stretched thin. "I'm sure you are here for a reason that doesn't involve mauling students, so let's go before you get us in trouble." he said, his voice sounding just a bit pleading and he grabbed the muscular arm again and pulled it towards him. He was surprised when the body it was attached to willingly came forward but he pushed the shock away and hurriedly pulled the werewolf out of the locker room.

"Go home." Stiles said once they had reached the parking lot, pushing the older man towards the car that was parked near the entrance before heading towards his own jeep. Derek said nothing nor did he move either, he just watched as the teen walked away and got into his Jeep before speeding off. After a while the dark haired man finally moved to his car, making a plan in his head to see the teen again soon.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

"Why is Jackson staring at you?" Danny asked the next day during one of their shared classes, causing Scott to look over at him and Stiles.

"Aren't you two BFFs? I though he tells you everything?" Stiles snapped, surprising the openly gay teen. He snapped at the other teen on occasion but never the other way around.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunet.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He said, feeling a little bad for snapping at Danny, but he'd had another restless night. The teacher stopped any further conversation by glaring at them as he walked past.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

"I'm going to Derek's so he can continue trying to teach me to control the change." Scott said, rolling his eyes as he pushed the food around on his lunch tray. "Do you want to come with?" The teen werewolf asked, looking hopeful.

"No." Stiles said, flicking a pea across the cafeteria. Eyes widening as it hit a freshmen girl in the back of the head, he quickly dropped the spoon he had used and adverted his eyes.

"Come on, please!" Scott begged, giving his best puppy dog eyes which had improved lately. Stiles sighed and gave in, hoping that Derek wouldn't mention yesterday to his friend. "Cool, I'll meet you there after school then. Coach Finstock asked to see me." He said, looking sheepish.

"Probably because you're flunking." Stiles reminded him, receiving a glare from his friend.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

Stiles felt his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he drove up to Derek's dilapidated house; he had procrastinated on his way there hoping that Scott would make it first. He parked in front of the house by the older man's car. Not seeing Scott's bike worried him but he held hope that it was leaning against the side of the house out of view and not that he just wasn't there. He hesitated a minute before finally climbing out of his Jeep and headed up to the house. Knocking on the door he received no answer but the door swung open of its own accord.

He thought about it for all of ten seconds before his curiosity got the better of him and he ventured into the house.

"Hello?" He called out trying to find Derek while he glanced around the burnt surroundings. He didn't hear or see any sign of the older man so he walked deeper into the house. Reaching what he assumed used to be the living roo,m he was trying to figure out what room to look at next when he was suddenly pinned to the wall, soot covering the front of his shirt and pants. His heart leaped into his throat in fear, it quelled a little however when he realized it was Derek pressing him hard into the wall.

"What are you doing, I'm not dinner! I'm Stiles!" He said, squirming as a tongue started lapping at his neck and his cock was instantly hard as a rock. Derek could smell it and let out a little, happy growl as he bit lightly on the pale column of flesh then laved it with his tongue, causing a small, unintentional moan to slip out of the teen. "Oh God." Followed before he could snap his mouth closed, this was way more intense than any other fantasy he'd had in the past and that is what it had to be, a fantasy, because there is no way that Derek Hale would be doing this willingly to him in real life.

When he felt the other man's erect cock rub against his ass he couldn't help himself, really he couldn't, he started to ramble about anything and everything throwing in begging and commanding around the useless information that was spewing from his mouth. "Stiles, shut up." The werewolf said, gripping sharp hips as he rocked against him, letting his finger trail up and his claws come out just a touch to stroke lightly across skin. Not enough to break through but enough to make the blood rise up. He was losing his mind, really he was; he felt like he was burning from the inside out as he bit his lip to try and stay quiet.

A moan escaped him again, receiving an answering growl of approval as hands began lifting his shirt. There was a sudden pause in the werewolf's movement and before he knew it he was just leaning against the wall, shuddering as he tried to quell his lust, and Derek was across the room trying to calm down as well. "We'll finish this later." He promised, green eyes flashing electric blue before going green again. "Scott will be here any second, hurry up and get it together." The older man said before heading out the door leaving Stiles to collect himself.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

"I have to go. I'm going to be late." Scott whined at Derek who was standing before him in the living room. Stiles was lounged across a couch that must have been moved in after the fire, his fingers drumming nervously on his leg. "Stiles, will you give me a ride, please?" He asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes, it was really starting to irritate the brown eyed teen but he jumped at the chance to get out of the house, his nerves were on edge.

"Yes, yes, I can do that." Stiles said, falling off the couch in his haste to stand, ignoring the low growl that came from Derek, even though it set his nerve-endings on fire. "Let's go. I'm sure you don't want to keep Allison waiting, she might shoot you or something with her family being hunters and all, you never know." He rambled out, ignoring his friend's bewildered look as he made his way out the door, Scott following closely behind.

Derek watched them get in the Jeep from the porch, his eyes never leaving Stiles who was trying his hardest to ignore him as he started the car. He continued to watch them as they drove away, he was immensely irritated that Stiles had left but the chase was half the fun. Smirking, he headed back into the house already knowing that he would be making another trip to the sheriff's house later that night to see the quirky brunet as he had been doing for the last couple of weeks. This time however he wasn't going to do it in secret.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked suspiciously as his father walked by the kitchen headed for the front door.

"I have to go in to work; I'll probably be at the station late." Sheriff Stilinsky said, sounding exasperated as he turned to look at his son.

"What happened? Did someone get murdered? Was there another attack? Did they find something?" He rambled on, his eyes wide and his pulse pounding with an uncontainable need to know what was going on.

"No, no and no." His father said, rolling his eyes at his son's look of disappointment. "Marie went into labor so Dale had to leave; I'm going in to take over the rest of his shift unless I can find someone else to take over." He said, grabbing his keys from the hall table. "Don't stay up all night; you have school in the morning." The Sheriff told, him knowing full well that it would end up being ignored as usual. "Bye." He said, walking out the door.

Stiles pouted, he really could have used a distraction. Sure, he didn't actually want anyone hurt but he also didn't want his mind obsessing over Derek Hale. It was worse than when he couldn't get Jackson off his mind, stupid hormones. Sighing, he threw his sandwich down not feeling hungry anymore and tossed it in the garbage before heading up to his room. He spent a couple of hours on the computer doing more werewolf research because he just couldn't help himself.

_After a while he decided to hop in the shower and clean himself up, his skin feeling sticky from the day. Stripping down he threw his clothes towards the hamper, missing as usual and the clothes landed on the floor which he ignored. Grabbing his towel he headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water; he brushed his teeth while it heated up, he'd been pounding soda and he could feel the sugar corroding his teeth. Finishing up, he checked the water temperature, and deciding that it was satisfactory he slipped under the warm spray letting it relax his muscles, a content smile pulling at his lips._

_He had just finished lathering up when he felt a cold breeze across his left side. Turning to pull the curtain tighter to the wall, he nearly fell when he saw Derek Hale standing there, watching him. "What are you doing here?" He choked out, brown eyes wide as saucers as the man just stared at him, a smirk crossing his lips. Stiles gulped as the werewolf stepped into the shower fully clothed, the water making his shirt stick to his well-defined abs. "Wha-" He started only to be pressed against the wall, Derek's body covering him in an oh so arousing manner. Green eyes stared into his, just a hint of electric blue flashing as the older man leaned down to catch the teen's lips in a heated kiss._

Stiles sat up gasping from where he had been leaned over his desk asleep, his cock aching and the left side of his face numb. "Fuck" He whispered aloud to himself, voice rough as he thought about the dream he'd just been having.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Came Derek's voice, lower than normal, from behind him. Jerking, Stiles spun around in his chair nearly tipping over in his haste.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, standing up so that the older man wasn't looking down on him quite so much.

"I asked you a question." Derek growled out, stepping closer.

"Well, I asked you a question too, and since you are trespassing I have more right to an answer than you do." Stiles told him, not backing down.

"Answer the question Stiles." Derek growled, barely a foot away from his prey.

"Doug Savant" the brunet told him, folding his arms over his chest when the older man growled again. He so did not feel compelled to give him an actual answer, really he didn't.

"Oh, really. Doug Savant caused this?" the tattooed man growled jealously as he closed in on the shorter man, his hand firmly gripping the erect cock before him. Stiles choked, surprised, and God if he didn't wish that hand was inside his pants. "So, who is it? Who have you been thinking of?" He asked, squeezing, bringing a small wince from the teen as he leaned down and bit on a pale ear before sucking on it.

Honestly the quirky teen couldn't get over the 'oh God, oh God, oh God' of the moment to even form a sentence at that point in time. He moaned lewdly as Derek's other hand was trailing up his ribs, claws out again, sliding down them but never drawing blood. He was going insane, all of his nerve ending were on fire as teeth bit into his neck before lapping at it.

"Stiles, answer the question." Derek ordered as he pulled his body away just enough so that no parts of their bodies were touching. The brown eyed teen whimpered in loss and leaned towards that body again only to be stopped by a firm hand pressing his chest away. "I want an answer." He demanded, his voice little more than a growl and his eyes going electric blue again.

Stiles was consumed by a need to be touched and so spit out the answer despite his brain trying to avoid that. "You." Was the one word that made it past, little more than a whisper, his face turning bright red. This seemed to be what the man before him wanted to hear though as he was tossed on the bed and then the werewolf's body was covering his and hands were everywhere and he could swear he was on fire.

He didn't know how it had happened but at some point he'd lost all of his clothes and so had Derek and the brunet was being rolled over onto his stomach and then he was seeing stars, his world melting down to just the two of them. Derek smirked as he licked around the puckering hole as the teen rambled on about all kinds of things that he didn't care about. Stiles made the most wonderful noises he had ever heard when he thrust his tongue past the ring of muscles there and began to tongue fuck the teen, a satisfied growl rumbling through him as he did so.

Stiles could hardly stand it; his body was shaking, his face buried in the blankets keeping his rambling muffled and his ass up in the air with the older man's face buried between his cheeks. Every time Derek growled it would vibrate through the teen causing him to whimper and moan, removing his tongue he licked around the twitching hole before swiping his tongue up the crack to mouth at the rippling spine. The sounds coming out of the high school student weren't even coherent words anymore and he let out a little scream as sharp teeth bit his left ass cheek. He could feel the elongated canines puncturing his flesh before a warm tongue was lapping at the little bit of blood that came forth.

The teen's eyes widened as he felt a wet finger enter him, the spit from the tongue that had been in him just moments ago easing the way. It wasn't exactly a new experience; he'd done it a few times to himself, but this was so much better than his own fingers. Turning his head to look at the older man he was little surprised to see the other's back turned to him, his head bent as he watched his finger slide in and out of him, and God if that didn't send even more heat pooling into his stomach.

Derek made another growl as he smelled the spike in arousal and felt the clenching of muscles around his finger; he smirked as he added another one and began stretching the teen out. Stiles' back arched even more as a second finger was added and they began scissoring inside him, he saw stars as the werewolf crooked his fingers and hit that spot and he was coming over his stomach and the bedspread with out his cock being touched.

The black haired werewolf just couldn't keep his growls to himself, his wolf was overly pleased with itself and his human side was on the same page. He maneuvered the barely conscious teen to lay on the bed out of the wet spot and got up to grab a towel and a wash cloth. He threw the towel over the wet spot and wet the washcloth and put it on the night stand. Leaning down, the tattooed man ran the flat of his tongue over the teen's chest lapping up the milky white substance and feeling overly satisfied with himself as Stiles let out a little whimper.

Feeling he had cleaned up as much as he could with his tongue he took the wash cloth and ran it over the flushed skin of the flat pale stomach beneath him. Taking one of the brunet's legs, he hiked it up over his shoulder before leaning back and grabbing the small bottle of lube from his jacket. Turning back to the teen he quickly poured some lube onto his fingers and went back to stretching the teen out. He grinned as the man under him started to become more aware, his eyes fluttering before focusing on black hair and pale skin, small whimpers and moans escaping his lips as that special spot was brushed.

"Derek" Stiles whined after a while of being stretched, his cock hard and throbbing with each merciless brush against his prostate. The werewolf smirked, removing his fingers, loving the sound of loss that escaped chapped lips, the disappointment on the teens face didn't last for long as something much larger pressed against his entrance. "Oh God" he gasped out as he felt himself being stretched impossibly wide.

It didn't take long for Derek to sheathe himself completely; it was taking all of his restraint to give the young man under him time to adjust. After what seemed like forever he felt the smaller man squirm and pulled out and thrust back in provoking a moan of unadulterated pleasure from the brown eyed teen. Stiles threw an arm over his face in an effort to not be quite so loud, but the werewolf did not approve of this and quickly pinned his arms above his head slamming into the body beneath him harder.

Derek grinned as the teen started rambling again, moving his hips as best he could to meet the older man's hips pounding into him. In and out, in and out, the brunet could feel every movement in an agonizingly pleasurable build-up; there was nothing, no one but the two of them. Derek was getting close and he knew Stiles was as well. Quickening his pace, he grabbed the teen's cock and pumped it in time. It wasn't long before they were both shooting their loads, the brunet's covered both their chest, some slipping onto the bedspread. Derek let some of his seed leak into the teen before pulling out and letting the rest land on his stomach. He rolled so that he was lying next to the other man and used a hand to rub the cooling liquid into the heated flesh.

Stiles gave him a sleepy 'What are you doing?' look to which his only reply was a kiss on the lips and a command to get some sleep. Brown eyes were closing despite his effort to keep them open and it wasn't long before his breathing evened out. Derek continued rubbing over his stomach for a while before pulling the limp body into his own and curling around it, falling asleep not long after.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

Stiles woke up the next morning, rolling over he was disappointed to see that Derek wasn't there. If it wasn't for the, now crusty, white spots on his bed not to mention the ache in his lower back he would have worried it had all be a dream. Getting up he grabbed some clothing and made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower. He went downstairs and put his comforter in the washer before walking into the kitchen. He was surprised to find a jelly donut and a cup of coffee waiting for him, suspicious he looked around for the source but not seeing anyone he sat down and started eating.

He was half way through eating his donut when his father came trudging into the house, he gave his son a curious look as poured himself a cup of coffee. "You made coffee?" His father asked ,the suspicion clear in his voice. "What did you break?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't have a donut without coffee, you know this." He told the Sheriff, rolling his eyes as his father continued to watch him. "I have to go. Yeah, got class and all. Wouldn't want to be late." He said, making a face before hurrying out of the house.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

"Stiles, what happened to your ass?" Danny asked from his locker by Jackson who also turned to look at the quirky teen. Stiles turned to give them a questioning look, he was in the middle of changing and he had no clue what they were talking about. Twisting and looking down he saw what they were talking about and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the, now a pale red, bite mark on his ass cheek.

"Where is he going?" Scott asked as Stiles rushed past him pulling up his pants as he went.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

Derek was leaning against his front door, running his nails along the wood and smirking, as he waited for Stiles to arrive. The teen's Jeep screeched to a halt and he jumped out coming up to the house with an angry look on his face. "You left a mark on me! The entire locker room saw! AND you left!" Stiles yelled, angry, his eyes flashing.

"Yes, I did mark you." The older man said, spinning their positions so that he could pin the teen to the door. "I marked you mine." He growled out, running his nose along the brunet's pulse point, enjoying the speeding of his heart and the scent of his arousal. "Is that a problem?" Derek asked, biting lightly and leaning closer. "Because I'd like to mark you again." He growled out and the teen instantly melted, he could definitely get used to this, he thought as he was pulled into the house.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**THE END**

**A/N:** Well hope you liked it there may be a few mistakes so if its anything real bad let me know. Hopefully this will negate my insatiable obsession with Teen Wolf I just can't get enough. (It clearly did not) Please R & R.


End file.
